1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a weather strip for the window glass of an automobile which enables the window glass to be lightly and smoothly opened and closed in a door of the automobile and to surely prevent the intrusion of rain water through the window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, this type of window glass in the door of an automobile is opened and closed often for ventilation of a compartment of the automobile. Consequently, the operation of opening and closing the window glass should be conducted in a very light way, and the window glass needs to be water tight.
Thus, in order to lightly and smoothly open and close the window glass, the conventionally known weather strip for the window glass of an automobile is generally formed by a soft synthetic resin or synthetic rubber. Further, it is known that the weather strip for a window glass is provided with a fiber nap such as a nylon nap on the contact surface where the window glass abuts. There exists also a conventional weather strip for the window glass in which a fluorine synthetic resin tape including molybdenum is attached by adhesives to the contact surface where the window glass abuts.
However, the conventional weather strip produced by a soft component such as synthetic resin or synthetic rubber has the drawback of an inconvenient opening and closing operation as well as difficulty in rigidly securing it to a door panel, as the open and close operation is heavy and a large force is loaded on the window glass for a strong pressure at the time of the opening and closing operation of the window glass, although the weather strip is tightly pressed against the window glass and has excellent of water tightness.
Furthermore, the known weather strip that is provided with the fiber nap such as a nylon nap on the contact surface where the window glass abuts is suitable for the contact and separation conditions with and from the window glass. The window can be easily operated to smoothly open and close the window glass, but the fiber napping process is very complicated, and after numerous uses, the implanted fiber nap is easily removed or worn away, wherein rain water intrudes into the compartment of the automobile.
The known weather strip having the synthetic resin tape has a drawback in that it needs a complicated process to coat the adhesive in order to attach the synthetic resin tape with the adhesive and complicated work to attach the tape inside the weather strip into which the window glass is inserted and on portions such as a curved surface and a corner surface.